A wireless communication system includes a radio wave receiver that receives radio waves transmitted from a remote terminal to control various operations (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-127893). The radio wave receiver intermittently captures signal frames from the received radio wave to reduce power consumption. The remote terminal transmits frames that include the same data during a single radio wave transmission period. The number of times the radio wave receiver performs a signal capturing action during a single radio wave transmission period is referred to as capturing frequency. Under a normal situation, the capturing frequency is set so that one or two frames can be captured during the radio wave transmission period. When receiving a radio wave transmitted from the remote controller, the radio wave receiver performs a signal capturing action and captures a frame from the received radio wave in synchronization with the signal capturing action.